Love and Tribulation
by Spookyboo96
Summary: Dating in High School almost never ends in a happy ending. But what if you stayed friends after breaking up? What if you still held feelings for that person? What if giving up on them was the only way of making them and yourself happy? Well, Gilbert learnt that the hard way.


Chapter 1

Basorexia. The intense desire to kiss. To hold, to squeeze, to touch your mouth against another's in ways that could only be described by the most intimate of lovers. Soft lips, surrounding straw as they sucked up the contents of the melted down frappucino. They parted and an equally enticing tongue came out to lick against them, getting rid of any additional flavours left on the pink flesh before disappearing back into the hole from once it came behind those sweet, beckoning, seductive lips…

"Gilbert!" The man currently thinking all of these thoughts lifted his eyes from the little fantasy going on in his head, probably guessing he looked like an idiot a few seconds ago just staring at the male in front of him. He blinked rapidly be fore answering. "Huh?"

The brunette opposite of him sat in a manner that better suited royalty and definitely not a college student; legs crossed and shoulders back to present himself in the most posh position Gilbert could think of. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at the lack of his friends attention and repeated himself. "I WAS asking if you liked it at all. Not that you get classical, but you could at least respect the fact that I am speaking to you about it."

Gilberts eyes drifted downwards to the binder filled to the fullest it could handle with sheet music; some of it hand written and some of it printed. The former kind was laid out in front of him, pen smudges and eraser markings all over but it added to its charm. Like a mad genius labouring over his latest experiment. Gilbert let his lips pull into one of his trademark grins and coiled his fingers around the handle of his mug, bringing the hot coffee to his mouth. "It ain't Van Halen, but I guess it will do alright."

Roderich closed the binder with a very audible "humpf" and placed it back in his school bag. "I worked hard on that piece to meet the recitals standards on originality. I would think you would be more proud of me than that."

"Oh don't be so stingy, Roddy" Gilbert took another gulp of his coffee before leaning back in his sofa chair the small cafe had for seating. "I didn't say it was bad or anything. It was good, just not a good reader of classical that's all."

Roderichs look of mild frustration turned into one of familiarity. "Not a very well educated speaker of proper English as well." A playful smile snuck its way out onto his mouth. He sat up straight, proudly grabbing his frappucino cup in one hand while the other played with the straw. "Elizabeta said she thought it was rather unique."

Ah, there it was.

Gilberts shoulders stiffed, lowering his drink back down on the table as he refused to look back up and focused his attention on the coffee in his mug instead. "Oh yeah?"

Roderich nodded, playing with the excess whipped cream that sat on the bottom of his cup with his straw. "Mm. Although, I am glad she is coming along with me to the recital. It will be nice to have a second opinion on my work and to make sure it doesn't sound mediocre." He glanced up at Gilbert and hesitated, seeming like he felt ashamed by saying that. Roderich did always find a way to insult someone, even if that wasn't what he intended. "But… I am sure your Van Halen advice was, er, beneficial."

Gilberts eyes finally lifted back up, crimson burning hot and deep into violet. He chuckled at the attempt to make him feel better, holding up his mug in the air in a celebratory manner. "You bet your ass it was beneficial! I know how to judge music and junk!" His mug lowered and his eyes never left Roderichs, voice turning softer and grin turing brighter. "Although when it comes to playing Mozart or Chopin, Van Halen doesn't hold a candle to you."

Roderich laughed at that small quip. Classic Gilbert. They could be in the middle of a collapsing building and the white haired male would still get Roderich to laugh. Of course Gilbert took pride in that. A small ding from Roderichs phone that was placed on the table made the two of them stare at it, Roderich picking it up and some light shone in those violet eyes of his. "Sorry Gilbert, but I have to go. I had a study date with Elizabeta planned this afternoon and-."

Gilbert held up a hand. To stop him from talking or to prevent him from speaking of HER? Probably most of the later and a little of the former. Because It felt like venom was spat his way whenever Roderich said her name. "Nah, I get it. You got places to be! Busy guy…" Gilbert once again raised his mug, waving it to prove his point. "You know me, I got my own parties to crash! Just text me when you have the chance."

Roderich nodded and gathered his things, bidding Gilbert goodbye and the albino just watch him walked out, the ambient noise of people chatting and milk frothing and espresso grinding growing louder an louder with every beat of his pulse.

Gilbert leaned back in his chair once Roderich was out of sight, looking at his now half empty mug of coffee, fingers tapping against the ceramic cup. He glanced over to where Roderich sat no less than 2 minutes ago. But now was just dead air. An empty space. The occupant now left and visiting with his girlfriend of 4 months.

Not that it should bother Gilbert that he was dating someone else. Why should it? Him and Roderich dated for a while in high school they fell apart, they made up, they became friends. End of story. That was it. No more. Zip.

If only it were that easy.

Dating Roderich was probably the best part of his entire teenage experience. Mostly he was the "Bad Boy" of the school, always getting caught doing something immoral. But he then ran into the music room one day by accident and met Roderich for the first time.

Gilbert was sure that if what he felt for Roderich wasn't love, than he was pretty sure he had found a whole new emotion. The prissy, snobby, high strung Austrian pianist turned his entire life upside down that day. But all good things d o come to an end, and when they broke it off he was so sure he was prepared for it. But he still loved him, still yearned for him. So if he couldn't have him back in a romantic way, then he would be the best goddamned friend Roderich had ever had!

Then SHE came into the picture.

Gilbert was fine adoring Roderich from the side, but when elizabeta stepped into the picture, his competitive blood boiled in his veins.

Elizabeta was an absolute bombshell with her magnetic looks and supple hips, her stance always holding an air of refined dignity. Her smile brightened up the room whenever she walked in. She was a idiotically talented violinist and she played and wrote classical exclusively. She walks like royalty, she complained about the simplest of things. she tried to get the last say in every conversations was in, and… and…!

… She was the perfect fit for Roderich.


End file.
